


Mon Paris

by Migliaccio



Series: Meuvani [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: Salut. Mon Paris, Salut.
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Thomas Meunier
Series: Meuvani [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mon Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of gibberish and way too many complicated affected emotions  
> I'm really not that satisfied with this work but it's the best I can do right now  
> 今年非常幸运地看了两个人最后一场同时上场的主场比赛，但那个时候我也没想到会是最后一次。现场真爽，my ship is so fucking real 这篇中有对那场比赛中两人的互动和配合打动我的地方致以怀念

默尼耶和自己的经纪人说着话从电梯里出来，在门口和卡瓦尼擦肩而过。他们俩互相点头致意，但默尼耶又往前走了几步、走到那扇自动门另一边的时候，感到有一抹平静又温和的目光投到他的后背上。他咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，在原地停下了。

“你要留一会儿吗？”他的经纪人踩在比他矮一节的台阶上问。

“谢谢，”默尼耶回答，向前倾身，拍了拍他经纪人的肩膀，“我很快就来。”

默尼耶直起身体，然后转过身。这是一个多么简单的动作，但他却觉得耗干了他浑身的力气，像是他的身体并不情愿，但意志却大声抗议着，逼迫他转过身去。他的Edi站在那扇门的里侧，他的经纪人并不在他身边。他看到默尼耶回过头，露出了微笑。那个微笑一点儿也没有变，就是默尼耶第一次见到他时的微笑，是每次被他拥抱时的微笑，是默尼耶在每个晚上、每个月色明亮的夜晚闭上眼睛之后，想起Edi时眼前会浮现出的微笑。

卡瓦尼柔和地说：“你好，托马斯。”

默尼耶张开嘴，有那么一瞬间，他的舌头怎么都不听使唤。他想说“你好，Edi”或者“好久不见，Edi”，有千百句话在他嘴边，但他一个音节也发不出来。他只能也对卡瓦尼露出微笑，向他那边走去，卡瓦尼也向他走来。他们俩同时停下，站在自动门的两侧，玻璃门开着，像是等待着他们俩其中谁走进去，或谁走出来。

这必定是他们最后一次在这里见面了，默尼耶想。Edi一定也是明白这个事实，才用自己的目光叫住了他。当这个念头在他脑子里成型的一瞬间，默尼耶很快地拿舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，就像他转身的时候一样，有某种强烈又尖锐的、带着血腥气的意愿从他的胸口涌上来，让他能够开口说话。

“你好，Edi。”他的声音传进他自己的耳朵里，听起来和平时一点儿也没有区别，“我很高兴看到你一切都好。”

卡瓦尼点点头，有些犹豫地，沉吟着看着他。他像是想伸手碰一碰默尼耶的胳膊，但始终没有抬起手。默尼耶注意到了他脸上的躲闪，那双深色的眼睛欲言又止，想对他说些什么，但是又犹豫着，恋恋不舍这最后的几分钟。这幅模样令默尼耶同时感到一种微妙的喜悦与哀伤，他极其渴望走到那门里去，走到他身边去，拥抱他，在那两秒钟的时间凑近他的耳朵，问他今晚会去哪里。去年的这个时候，他就是这么做的，但不是在这里，是在更衣室门口。他还记得Edi在他耳边发出轻柔的、沙哑的笑声，“九点，”他说，“如果你想在我这里吃晚饭，那就八点。”

那真是一个像梦一样的晚上。他心神领会地在八点半钟到了卡瓦尼家，带了一束花和一瓶酒，仅仅为他们两人的这一年而庆祝。他们晚餐后在楼下散步了二十分钟，在暧昧又清澈的月光底下亲吻，拥抱，做爱，最后在Luna的陪伴下沉入甜美的梦乡。他们俩谁也没提到之后，谁也没提到未来。在一切都还是“或许”的时候，提前陷入那悠长的离别情绪又有什么意义呢？更何况，那样的分别就是默尼耶理想中最美妙的分别，没有什么比一个浪漫又宁静的夜晚更适合为一段从未被定性过的感情画上终点，那就是一首诗最后一个恰到好处的单词，是画一张画时自然而然地停下的最后一笔。默尼耶心里总留着一部分，藏着他那种十分现实的浪漫主义情怀。

“我必须说，”默尼耶眨了眨眼，他的语气比他自己想的更加平静，脸上露出某种不知是讥诮更多还是苦涩更多的微笑，“这不是我预想中的离别。”之前这句话无比沉重地悬在他的胸口，但是当说出口之后，他却觉得比自己想象的要稍稍轻松一些。

卡瓦尼的目光动了动，像是在想怎么回答他。他在用法语试图说些出什么他认为无比重要的话时会变得谨慎，他会用眼神先安抚你，让你多一些耐心，多给他一些时间。在他们俩之间还没发生什么的时候，默尼耶就非常喜欢他这一处。那种温柔的眼神会让你心脏揪紧，会让你期待他将要说出的下一句话，更会让你了解他有多么认真地对待这一刻你们之间的对话。但是这一回，默尼耶接着说了下去。因为他晓得无论卡瓦尼怎么回答，他都会把接下来的话说出来。

“我想和你一起，”他说，“法国杯，法甲，欧冠，至少最后一次。我们值得在王子公园的草地上庆祝我们盛大的终点。即使那是我们的终点。”

这是默尼耶第一次将“终点”这个词说出口。他的语气很平静，但是他也知道自己可能听起来多少有些怨愤。他从来没有和任何人真正抱怨过今年发生的一切，他在大部分时候会是开解其他人不安和焦躁的那一个。他不会为无能为力的事感到恼火，但是当他站在卡瓦尼面前，面对那双他多么熟悉的深色眼睛时，这种空虚的遗憾就像是凭空出现的雨天草地上的积水，冷冰冰地，在他没有意识到的时候已经浸湿了他的脚尖。默尼耶并不想抱怨，更不是想获得什么安慰，他只是从来都很难在卡瓦尼面前掩藏自己这样的情绪。

“我也这么想。”卡瓦尼说，他没有在默尼耶面前掩藏自己对这里的不舍，他的语气温柔极了，浸满了那种令人觉得悲伤的平静，“我甚至以为自己没有办法再单独见你一面，托马斯。”

“你随时可以问我，Edi。”默尼耶不假思索地回答，“我绝不会和你不告而别的。”

卡瓦尼的眼中闪过一丝困惑，像是没有预料到默尼耶会说得这么直接。但那困惑很快就消失了，他往前走了两步，走到默尼耶身边，他俩都站在阳光下面。

“我并不是想和你说再见。”他的声音温和而坚定，话也意味深长，“我想这一次，我们俩之间也不该说是告别。”

这话像是一条细细的线，串联起了过去一切只有他们两人四目相对的瞬间。这不长也不短的几年，意味着这是他们都永远不会忘记的一段时间。卡瓦尼怎么会不明白呢？去年那一晚的第二天早晨，默尼耶提前起来，为他们两人和卡瓦尼的宝贝们都做了早餐。之后卡瓦尼去遛狗，在门口和他告别。他的手腕上绑着狗绳和水壶， Luna 和 Sara 在他们俩之间激动不已地挤来挤去。他们俩站在那里，像一直以来那样磨磨蹭蹭地和彼此告别。那些安静的亲吻、爱抚和目光的缱绻交互，他们就像一对普通的情侣那样，试着将那几分钟的每一秒钟永远刻在自己的脑海里。默尼耶记得非常清楚，那天的 Edi 就像是知道自己回来时默尼耶一定已经离开似地，微笑着看着他的眼睛，然后亲吻他的鼻梁。那就是 Edi 给他的告别，一个 “或许” 是最后一面的告别。默尼耶站在门口看着他离开，然后在那间洒满阳光的起居室里来回踱步，像是临时起意，又像是早有计划似地在书架上找到了一本他之前在Edi这儿拿的笔记本。那里边有一些他潦潦草草的涂鸦，一些草稿，一些他随心所欲写下的甜言蜜语。他翻开新的一页，拿铅笔在上边画起了画。他画了最一张一点儿也谈不上精细但颇有神韵的卡瓦尼，用简笔画画了他和他的狗，塞回它本来在的位置，颇为满意地、恋恋不舍地离开了那栋房子。

“你是对的。”默尼耶笑了，他也意味深长地回答，“你是对的，Edi，我们之间永远也谈不上是告别。”

卡瓦尼露出了一个释然的神情。默尼耶觉得他还想问些自己之后的事，但是他很难问出口。去年的这个时候，一切还没有定数的时候，他们有千百种“或许”的方式来进行完美的告别，但如今当结局已经摆在面前时，默尼耶不想用连自己都还不确定的“或许”回答他。他相信卡瓦尼也是这么想的。

“不只是我们俩，”他又说，“我们所有人之间都是这样。”

卡瓦尼抿了抿嘴唇，随后像是赞赏似地笑了，“托马斯，”他眯起了眼睛，用那种叹息般的语气说，“我多么高兴你总能明白我的意思。”

当然不只是他们俩。他们和其他朋友，其他队友，他们和巴黎，和这里的一切都很难说出道别，更加令人感到遗憾的就是，他们和其中的有些人甚至几个月前就已经算是见过了最后一面。没有比这令人可惜的事实了，但对如今而言也是件好事，因为在这样的时候，谁也不知道该和自己的同伴还应该再说些什么。就像他即使现在站在这里，也不知道还能和卡瓦尼说什么。

默尼耶看着卡瓦尼想，他当年在心里盘算着怎么和这个人上上床的时候可没想到过今天。或者说，他当时能想到的也就只有那一次，可能两次，最多五次，按照他的想法。和Edi处于这种关系是幸运的，美妙的，是默尼耶无论何时想来都绝不会为此后悔的事。如果不是这个令人叹息的结局，他知道自己肯定还会像去年那样做一些意味深长的，“或许”的事。值得庆幸的是，他和Edi之间谈不上有什么遗憾，他希望Edi也是这样想的。或许那个卡瓦尼和他最终被取消的进球算作一件多少令人惋惜的事，因为如今想来，那毕竟是他们在巴黎的倒数几场比赛。人人都难免多少会为自己当时未曾想到的未来而感到遗憾。

他说：“见到你真是太好了，Edi。”

Edi 可能永远都不会翻开那本被他画了些涂鸦的笔记本。默尼耶想到当时的自己，可能 Edi 会扔掉，或者送给谁，他会觉得可惜吗？他当时相信自己并不会，如今证明他也确实不会。这是一份 “ 或许 ” 代表了道别的信物，取决于收到的人会在什么时候看到它。这些画可以只是某件讨人喜欢的小事，是他用一种直白又故意做作的手段表达他的喜爱；它也将会是他们就此分别之后的某种念想，某个他不否认是个故意让 Edi 在离开他之后在某个瞬间骤然想起他的小手段。

他至今也不晓得卡瓦尼看没看到那些画，但他绝不会问。他对那些涂鸦也 “或许” 抱有期待，让他痛苦的也是这期待，但让他感到安慰同释然的同样是这期待。告别，离开，将割舍与分别的悲伤寄托于对方在某一时刻将再次想起自己时露出的微笑，这令默尼耶非常庆幸自己去年就画下了这幅画的最后一笔。

他看着卡瓦尼的眼睛。在这样的阳光下，他很难看清楚卡瓦尼的瞳孔，但他知道他眼里是自己。默尼耶眯起了眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，像是开玩笑似地靠近卡瓦尼，把手放在他的小臂上拍了拍。那种尖锐的、悲伤又温暖的感情在他胸口涌动着，驱使着他离卡瓦尼近些，再近些，直到他的嘴唇靠近卡瓦尼的脸颊，在他的嘴角留下一个轻快的、狡猾的、不容拒绝又充满眷恋的亲吻。他又能像自己一直以来那样和卡瓦尼说话了，他又能用那种轻快的，总能逗笑卡瓦尼的语气说话了。起初的那份沉重的、冷冰冰的遗憾像是被这美好的阳光和“与Edi见面”这一事实融化掉了那样，不再那么令人悲伤。

“我爱你，Edi。”他的声音含着笑意，就像他从前那些轻浮快活的甜言蜜语，那些玩笑般的“我爱你”。也许一句是玩笑，两句也是，最多五句，那玩笑迟早将变成说话者用来掩藏某些真实的东西。此时此刻，这个“我爱你”在听的人耳朵里将变成广义的爱，“或许”的爱。“我爱你。永远别忘记这件事。”他做出一个十分经典的坏笑。

“我也爱你。”卡瓦尼回答。他常常会这样回答包括默尼耶在内的一切“我爱你”。他在默尼耶靠近的时候闭上了眼，深深吸了口气，随后亲昵地拍了拍默尼耶的面颊。“一切顺利，托马斯。”他这样说，他的语气柔和又坚定，就像是他已经确切地知道了他们两人的未来那样坚定。

默尼耶点点头，松开了他，微笑着对卡瓦尼点头致意，然后终于转过身，走下楼梯。他又再一次回过头，卡瓦尼依然站在原地，像一开始那样对他笑着，将手指贴在自己的嘴唇上，然后对他挥了挥手。那份对“或许”的期待最后一次揪住了默尼耶的心脏。他看到Edi的眼神喊着他的名字：托马斯，别和我说再见。他回给卡瓦尼同样的微笑，向他，也向他身后的一切挥了挥手。他感到一阵轻松。

他想，再见，Edi，再见。

**Author's Note:**

> 画画的最后一笔：对电影「Portrait de la jeune fille en feu」的一句致敬。  
> 抓紧时间在一切尘埃落定前写完了，应该是最后一篇现实向的meuvani了（意思是非现实的我还要写  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading my last piece of real-life meuvani. By that I mean I'm still willing to write some genderswap or alternate universes someday *and I will*  
> To Edi and Thomas: toast to the past union and may you always be satisfied *Angelica voice*


End file.
